


𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐚 𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠™

by MsEndriaVellichor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Overwatch Family, Roadrat Week, Showers, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEndriaVellichor/pseuds/MsEndriaVellichor
Summary: Roadhog comes home from training and stumbles in upon his husband (Junkrat) singing in the shower.fluff ensues





	1. Chapter 1

Roadhog slowly stomped his way down to his and his husband's room. Opening the door and shutting it behind him he drops his hook onto the floor, wincing just slightly as the loud resounding ´thump´ and perhaps even a gentle crack of the wood below it. kicking off his heavy boots he sits at the table for a moment before panic slowly creeps its way into his chest.

letting out an exhale his eyes dart around searching.  
It was quiet-too quiet.

He stood, his heavy steps falling loudly as he barrels up the stairs.  
Turning down the hallway he froze and listened-water, running water and....singing?

He strolled towards the bathroom stopping just short of the door. He reached out and grabbed the handle giving it an experimental twist, Locked.  
Damn Jamie and his paranoia, slowly he reached up into his mask and pulled a pin out of his hair using to quietly unlock the bathroom door, He slowly opened the door and stepped inside closing it behind him he was instantly covered in steamy mist, making his hands clammy and his head sweat. 

He wiped his brow before strolling up to the curtains- even now with the steam and the foggy grey curtain of theirs, he could still see Jamie´s outline well enough to where he could let his eyes drift down and up taking in the younger man in all of his boney glory. He sat on the toilet and listened to Jamie´s voice, albeit scratchy and coarse it was actually in tune and not hard on the ears, to some (like roadhog) it sounded quite a sight better than what he though Jamies voice would sound, pleasantly surprised and tapping his fingers to the tune of Jamie´s singing.

¨Hooked on a feelin´, High on Believin´!¨

Roadhog removed his mask and chuckled, reaching his hand back he flushed the toilet, laughing loudly at the sight of Junkrat slinging himself out of the shower and onto the floor. Mako stood slowly and waltzed over to his husband and tossing him over his shoulder sudzy hair and all.

¨Hello Mouse, Hooked on a feeling?¨

Junkrat continued to smash his fists onto Roadhogs back squealing indignantly to be let down.

¨Let me go you big lug! you're a damn bastard, Mako! You scared the shit outta me. You Big bastar´!¨

Mako dropped Junkrat softly on the bed and gave him a really gentle kiss on the forehead, before he slowly pulled himself away, digging through his dresser he pulled out one of his shirts that sat like a ballgown on Jamie and tossed it at the smaller male, smirking he left the room humming ¨Hooked on a feeling¨


	2. Roadhog gets Junkrat a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Junkrats birthday- for his birthday Roadhog gets junkrat a dog. 
> 
> Fluff ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my friend who didn´t know she needed this in her life until now.

Roadhog shifted, holding his face high into the air to avoid the puppy´s licky tongue. The puppy´s wagging tail wacking cutley along his back. He shifts the puppy from under his arm onto the ground, clicking the leash onto the puppy´s leather collar and pulling him inside. Once inside he tugs the puppy up the stairs and into his and Jamie´s shared room picking up the pup and tossing him onto his lover, Junkrat jumped and screamed his scream quickly dissolving into a squeal and his squeal quickly changing into sputters and giggles as Junkrat tries to speak without getting his mouth violated by the puppy´s excited tongue.

¨AAHhhhhhhEEEuuuu! Well hello, Puppy!! How´d you get here??¨

Junkers eyes drifted over to the heavy breathing disgruntled vision of his husband, and took in the sight- the olders mask was displaced and his hair was sticking up in multiple angles, his jacket was wet and stained with what Junkrat hoped to be coffee- and not the puppy´s bodily fluids. Roadhog watched quietly as his husband pulled the puppy into his arms and saunters over to Roadhog smiling.

¨Welp- Now we have two pets!!¨

At this Roadhog pauses and raises an eyebrow, looking around the room until they land on a soft brown furball laying on their bed.

´What is that Jamie?¨

Jamie smiles and giggles

´That There Roadie! is Junkat! he´s our new kitten¨

Roadhog shoots his confused look to junkrat.

¨Where´d we get him? Why´d we get him??¨

¨Ah. well. You said I could get whatever I wanted for my birthday- and I wanted a pet. so...Tada! Junkat and now- Roaddog!- Whaddya think Roadie´?¨

Roadhog stared down at the puppy then over to the kitten who´s now sitting and staring at him expectantly.

¨Yeah-¨

Roadhog nodded and chuckled gently shaking his head.

¨Thats great.¨


	3. "𝕊𝕙𝕚𝕥"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly comedic funny angsty fic, where Junkrat dies and Roadhog is a master at the English language.

Junkrat was calm, his eyes shut his chest unmoving. Mako shook his head gently taking in all of the intricate details of his husband's face. his crazy hair slicked and styled, his suit clean and pressed. his hands folded peacefully over his chest. Mako blinked slowly shaking his head again and exhaling. He can remember what happened. How this happened. The battle was fast, and coming to an end.

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Three days ago=-=-=-=-=-=-==

"Come on Roadie! let's go! They're getting away!"

Roadhog was heaving, his feet falling heavy on the ground. As he sped after his smaller husband, his panic flaring as Jamie drifts further and further from his view.

"Junkrat!- Slow do- JAMIE!"

Junkrat jumps over a log and turns his head gently to look directly at Roadhog. His foot slips back and he tumbles down the hill even from as far as Roadhog was, he heard the crack of a bone as Jamie landed. Roadhogs heart drops as he finally shoots the final opposing teammate. He slides down the hill turning his head towards the silhouette of his husband, Mercy, ever vigilant is already with him her hands pressing gently on his wrist. 

Roadhog shoots up and stumbles over to where Jamie is. Orisa and Bastian grab him by his shoulders and make him sit, Orisa barking to Moira about his ankle. Looking down he understood, during the fall he must've torn something, it's already red and swollen and bruising around the edges. Moira jogs over sliding down to kneel beside roadhogs foot and begin to heal him, Turning his head back towards Mercy his heart drops. Mercy has left Jamie's side and was tending to another, even though Jamie remains on the floor. Pushing Moira away he forces himself up and he stumbles but begins to limp his way over to Junk.

"Junkrat."

No response. His heart rate quickens.

"Junk?"

Nothing. His head is hurting and his foot is screaming in agony but he forces himself to walk farther finally dropping down next to Jamie.

"Jamie?

He can hear his own blood in his ears, feel his heart against his ribcage.

"...James?"

He feels a gentle hand rest on his shoulder, turning he's met with Mercy. Her own eyes are filled with agony. But she stood tall and strong. Her golden hair sways as she shakes her head. Silently confirming Roadhogs greatest fear.

Roadhog turns his head back towards Jamie, Watching silently from behind his mask.

"How?"

Mercy flinches but composes herself, maybe she was expecting tears, maybe wailing. Roadhog did neither of those things. He was blunt and cold, possibly enraged.

"His neck, He fell and broke his neck...I'm sorry"

Roadhog just nods. The world fades out, back into the old church with the crooked windows and tear stained floor. He lets out a sigh opening his eyes entirely. looking straight at Jamie and Taking a deep breath.

"Shit."


End file.
